


Separation Anxiety

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Horrible rumors have spread around Manhattan that I am a family man."





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“When are you coming home daddy?” Brian asked in his high-pitched excited voice. “Will you bring me presents?”

“I will, and I will be home soon. I promise. There are just some last minute things I need to do in New York. Do you know who I miss the mostest?”

“Me!”

“Damn straight. Oops, don’t tell mommy I said that.”

“I won't. So, really soon daddy?”

“Yes. I love you Brian.”

“Love you too.”

“Sleep tight buddy; don’t let the bedbugs bite. Put mommy back on the phone.”

“OK. Night night.”

“Night night.”

He handed the phone to Margaret, who put Bruno on hold. She tucked Brian in after retrieving Munky from the beanbag chair.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Night night mommy.” He kissed her and then did it again. “That kiss is for daddy.”

“I will give it to him. Sweet dreams.”

Margaret took the phone, flipping off the big light before leaving the room.

“He’s all tucked in.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“We’re in the nursery.”

“We’re?”

“You and I.”

“How is my angel?” Bruno asked.

“Sound asleep. I am going back to work after the first of the year. I think I will be ready to leave her with a sitter. Brian will be in school during the day.”

“I want to come home Marnie.”

It was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. There was little doubt of the sincerity of his words.

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby. I do not want to be far away from you and the kids, especially at Christmastime. If you let me come back I won't get on your nerves.”

“You cannot make me a promise like that.”

“I can, and I will. Guaranteed.”

Margaret stifled her laugh, bending to kiss their infant daughter. She would be awake in a few hours for feeding.

“I know after the New Year work will get busy again so I want to be with you guys as long as I can. Am I making any headway with you?”

“A little.”

“Marnie…”

She chuckled, propping up the pillows and lying back on the bed.

“You’ve only been gone three days.” She said. The sheets still smelled like him and that was comforting.

“Three too long. I'm coming home.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow. I will take the train from Penn Station…I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Bruno, I was doing this for you. I felt like you needed to get out.”

“I don’t. It’s new and I can admit that but it’s an adventure with you. Do you know how hard it is sleeping alone?”

“Oh, so you're sleeping alone?”

“Horrible rumors have spread around Manhattan that I'm a family man.” He whispered the last two words as if they were bad. “I thought of going out tonight to save my good name but I had to call Brian at bedtime.”

Margaret laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Can I ask you something Marnie?”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe me incapable of committing to one woman?”

“I never said that.”

“I know. That’s why I'm asking you the question.”

“I certainly believe in your commitment to me. I can't speak for other women but I trust you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you Bruno Gianelli. Anyway, you are a 54 year old father of two; you had to grow up sometime.”

“I am coming home tomorrow. If I don’t hug you and our children I'm likely to explode.”

Margaret smiled from ear to ear. She did not kick Bruno out as some kind of test. He really looked as if he needed the space…domesticity had him in a chokehold. She watched him with their children. Brian really was his best friend. The two of them could play together for hours, completely immersed in their make believe world of WWII soldiers, circus acrobats, or NBA basketball stars. She loved to see Bruno fall over in exhaustion and sheer joy. He would sing Teddy to sleep sometimes, lullabies and love songs in perfect Italian that never failed to bring tears to Margaret’s eyes. He started when she was still pregnant…it used to calm the baby down when her kicking kept Margaret awake at night.

“Do you know what I've missed the past three days?” she asked.

“I can guess baby.”

“You would be wrong.”

“So it’s not my hot man body?”

“You would think so, wouldn’t you? But no, it was your snoring.”

“It was not. Marnie, stop.”

“It was.” she laughed, curling on the bed and cuddling with his pillow. He had not been gone long enough for the scent of Burberry Brit to leave her senses. Margaret didn’t think it ever would again. “It’s the comfort of your body next to mine. I know that you're comfortable when I hear you snore. I know that, or I think that, you could never sleep soundly if you weren’t exactly where you wanted to be.”

“You're winning my argument for me. I snore for you and you repay my selfless act by booting me out.”

“You're coming back.”

“Yes. I am coming home to you and the rest of it will work out in time. Right?”

Margaret thought she heard a twinge of uncertainty in his voice. She calmed his fears.

“It will be our first Christmas together as a whole family.”

“I know. I cannot wait to see you baby. By the way, I haven’t always snored.”

“You’ve snored since I've known you.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Not to dive too deep into the past but no other woman has ever told me that I snored.”

“You weren’t comfortable enough to completely sleep.” She reasoned. “Your body adapted to your need for a bedmate.”

“You think?”

“I've seen the phenomenon on National Geographic…animals do it in the wild to survive.”

“Oh great. Now you're comparing me to a muskrat or a baboon.”

Margaret laughed and found she could hardly stop.

“I miss your laugh.” Bruno said.

“I am just imagining a baboon with your face.” She said between giggles.

Bruno started to laugh as Margaret got control of herself.

“Bruno, you snore and you always have. It has never once bothered me; I like it.”

“Well if you like it I love it. Do you miss me?”

“Dreadfully, but you knew that.”

“Just checking. I should probably go; I've got some things to do before I leave town tomorrow.”

“Brian wanted me to give you a goodnight kiss for him before you go.” Margaret made a loud kissing noise.

“Thank you. Do I get one from his mommy?”

She made another kissing noise before laughing at the silliness of it all.

“I love you Margaret Antonia Hooper.”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow.”

“Definitely. Goodnight.”

“Sleep tight. Goodnight.”

Margaret hung up the phone and exhaled. She could not wait to have him back. The last three days, while not excruciating, were not exactly pleasant. While Bruno had been chomping at the leash, he never expressed a desire to leave and the couple got on well. They really always had. He assured her that he was there to stay. He wanted to be a good father to his children and something to Margaret. 

What exactly she was not sure. Boyfriend was way too casual…they had a family. He sometimes called himself her baby daddy but they both knew that was for laughs. Lover made it seem as if they were only together for one thing and husband made her shiver. Margaret was unsure whether it was a good shiver or a bad one. Thinking about it some more, she was climbing from the bed when the ringing phone startled her. At least she knew it wasn’t work.

“Hello.”

“I’ll bring home the Christmas tree. Do you remember the last time I brought you a Christmas tree?”

She looked down at her ring finger and could not help but smile.

“Yes, I had days worth of food in my refrigerator that never got eaten. Am I close?”

“Ha ha. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Bruno.”

***


End file.
